


We Fit Just Right

by therealtortilla



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealtortilla/pseuds/therealtortilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been awhile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Fit Just Right

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after the NKOTBSB show in LA where Kevin makes a guest appearance.

Kevin had forgotten the way AJ's body felt under his.

He was small and hard and fit just right, felt just right. Pliable to Kevin's long fingers. He never felt fragile; that was something Kevin hated about women – he worried he could crush them with his weight, and so he always held back. Not with AJ. Even at the most broken point of his life, he never felt frail. Kevin's emotions hit him strong as he inhaled his former lover's scent: cigarettes and spicy cologne. Lips tasted like the toothpaste the younger man had just used. Absolutely no hint of alcohol on his breath, not that there had been in years. AJ had been good. Despite Kevin being gone, AJ had been good.

 _I've missed this_ , was on the tip of Kevin's tongue, _I've missed you_. He didn't say it. He hoped AJ understood through his touch.

He drew kisses down AJ's jaw to his neck. He found a nice place and bit down only slightly, before AJ was protesting.

“Kev,” he said, placing his hand firmly on the older man's shoulder. Kevin knew he wasn't supposed to make a mark, and that was AJ reminding him. AJ had a wife now.

He felt a flash of jealousy for his younger self. 35-year-old Kevin had been allowed to mark AJ all he wanted. AJ, however, was never allowed to bruise him again after he'd married Kris. Kevin supposed it was only fair. He would have to be gentle tonight, though he wasn't sure he'd be able to. It had been five long years since they'd last done this. In that time frame, AJ had become a newlywed. And unlike Kevin, he vowed to be faithful to his wife.

It didn't take much to get him to break that vow. Kevin was always a good manipulator.

AJ sucked at saying 'no' to him anyway.

The kissing continued for a long while, Kevin attempting to make up all the lost years in minutes. He sat up, his thighs set permanently at AJ's hips.

“I need to know if we're gonna do this,” Kevin stated, tracing his thumb against AJ's scratchy chin. “I would understand if you didn't want to.”

AJ watched him for a while, giving him a strange look. Kevin thought maybe he should stop this whole thing while he could. Truthfully, though, that was the last thing he wanted. AJ would have to be the one to stop it, because Kevin didn't have the willpower.

“I'm not saying no, am I?” AJ spoke, gingerly grasping Kevin's wrist. He held Kevin's hand in front of his mouth, and sucked in a finger. Kevin felt more heat pooling in his groin. All the while, AJ watched him. Those big brown eyes would be the cause of Kevin's death one day, but knowing that, Kevin would go willingly. His tongue swirled around Kevin's fingernail, and Kevin remembered how that tongue felt doing the same thing to his cock. It made him whine. AJ laughed slightly, sending pleasant vibrations throughout the man on top of him.

Kevin thrust his hips forward roughly, wondering why they were still both fully clothed. AJ must have wondered that at the same time, because he released Kevin's finger, pushed Kevin's arms up, and lifted off the older man's t-shirt. Kevin shivered as his flesh was bared; the hotel room was a bit drafty, but both men were much too comfortable to move off the bed to adjust the heater. Kevin helped AJ off with his shirt as the smaller man pushed off the bed slightly. Then, eagerly, Kevin was back on him, connecting their skin, as he rolled his hips downward.

“God, Kevin,” AJ said, his voice hinting at his smoker's rasp, “you're gonna kill me.”

“It'd be a murder-suicide,” Kevin said, attaching his lips to AJ's neck again, making sure not to bite. AJ's hands grasped Kevin's ass and pulled down. Kevin had missed his friend's insistent touch. _Five years...fuck_. And not a day had gone by where Kevin didn't think about it. He hoped AJ thought about it, too.

Impatiently, Kevin unzipped his pants and pulled out his dick, letting it rub against the crotch of AJ's jeans. It was a rough surface, and Kevin, loving the feeling of it, ground a little harder. AJ slipped his hands between their bodies and released his own cock from its confines so that their sexes were lined up. AJ squeezed them together in both hands, and began to work his hips in rhythm with Kevin's. Now, with AJ's warm hands wrapped around his hard length, Kevin began full thrusts. He held himself up with arms placed on AJ's chest, and let AJ work both of their cocks.

“You feel so good, baby,” Kevin told him, tossing back his head and biting his lip.

“Yeah,” AJ replied, an inflection in his voice that proved he was very much enjoying having the other man on top of him. “Oh, God, you, too....”

Kevin put his arms on the bed beside AJ's head and lay down fully, lining his legs up with AJ's. It gave him better access to AJ's mouth, which he took advantage of. They ravaged each others' lips, and Kevin thrust particularly hard when he heard AJ moan. With the pleasure building up, Kevin dropped his head beside AJ's cheek and focused on the feeling below. AJ's breaths were moist against his cheek.

Kevin was ready to let go, but didn't want things to end so quickly. So, aching, he stopped moving.

“Alex,” he said softly.

“Yes,” AJ quivered, his hips pushing up slightly, making Kevin's eyes fall shut.

“I want you inside of me. Is that okay?”

“Oh, God, yeah, that's okay,” AJ sighed, bucking again. “God, I'm so close right now. Let's hurry.”

“D'ya – do you have any stuff? Lube?” Kevin asked.

“Ah, shit. No,” AJ said. “It's okay, we can just do it another time-”

“No, baby, I want it now,” Kevin insisted. “I want you.” _Besides_ , Kevin wanted to say, _another time could possibly be years from now_. He shifted down AJ's body quickly, laying a kiss or two around AJ's belly button, before dipping his head down and sucking AJ's dick, coating it with as much spit as he could.

“Oh, God,” AJ cried sweetly, tangling his hands in Kevin's long hair. “Oh, shit, I wanna cum in your pretty mouth – c-can I come in your mouth? I'll stay hard, promise -”

Kevin couldn't deny his beautiful, begging lover that.

“Mmhmm,” he moaned around AJ's cock, and AJ thrust out of control a few times, releasing a shaky moan. Streams of cum hit Kevin's throat for a few seconds, and then AJ's body fell slack. The hotel room went quiet except for AJ's heavy panting.

Kevin released AJ from his mouth, and noticed his cock was softening.

“AJ, baby, come on, I wanna fuck you. Please,” he said, and worked AJ's cock with his hand.

“Yeah – yes,” AJ hissed, sensitized body responding quickly. His cock inflated again, and AJ thrust with need, though not as desperate for release as before. Kevin took him in his mouth again, lubing him with spit once more.

“Baby, you are so good,” AJ told him, and Kevin wondered if he was better than Rochelle. He had sure known AJ's body much longer, and given him countless orgasms over the years.... He decided to make sure AJ knew that Kevin was the best he would ever have. He moved back up AJ's body, losing his pants in the meantime, and, too impatient for any preparation, he sat down on AJ's cock.

It didn't go in easy.

“Oh,” AJ groaned. “God, Kev....”

Kevin forced it in to the hilt. Adjusting to the discomfort, he held his cock in his hand, and began to lift his hips. AJ moaned contentedly beneath him.

Kevin kept this position for a while until his knees began to cramp. When he was fitter, younger, he could last like this all night. Not these days.

“Baby,” he said, gently lifting off AJ. AJ sighed. “Can we flip over?”

“Oh, hell yeah,” AJ said, and they rolled over. AJ buried himself back inside and went at his pace now, bucking deep and rough. Kevin preferred this, preferred being submissive to AJ. And AJ was so good, hitting his prostate on every thrust, at just the right speed. Kevin wrapped his legs around AJ's waist happily, and they kissed, their frenzy from earlier coming back. AJ moved closer to him, lying chest to chest, and Kevin rocked his hips, excited at the pressure of AJ's stomach on his cock. If he continued to have that friction, he would be gone in seconds.

“Oh, don't stop,” Kevin begged, thrusting up and pulling AJ down. His hips snapped out of rhythm and he came hard on his and AJ's stomachs, digging his nails into AJ's back and crying out unexpectedly. After the long, euphoric waves subsided, Kevin relaxed into the bed while AJ finished.

“Can I cum in you?” AJ asked, although Kevin wasn't in much place to stop him.

“Yeah,” Kevin croaked.

“Oh, God, yessss,” AJ groaned, unrelenting as his orgasm washed over him and he spilled his love inside of his older friend. When the aftershocks faded, AJ pulled out, on shaking arms, and rolled onto his back next to Kevin.

“I'm so happy you came out to the show tonight,” AJ told him breathlessly. He dropped his arm across Kevin's stomach, and Kevin smiled.

“I'm glad, too.”

“Maybe – maybe you'll come to another one?” AJ suggested quietly.

“Yeah – maybe,” Kevin said, not wanting to disappoint AJ. They fell silent for a while, and began to shiver. Kevin removed AJ's arm and slipped off the bed, heading over to the heater as AJ spoke again.

“Donnie flirts with me a lot,” AJ said, and laughed softly. “If he only knew. I bet you could kick his ass.”

Kevin smiled as he adjusted the controls, turning up the heat. “I don't know about that.”

He turned and headed back to the bed.

“Hey – you mind if I take a shower here?” Kevin asked, “you know, so Kris-”

“Go ahead,” AJ interrupted, suddenly seeming uninterested.

Twenty minutes later, Kevin was dressed back in his clothes, and toweling off his hair. AJ had fallen asleep under the covers. He wanted so badly to join him, but knew Kristin was expecting him home tonight. Not at any particular time, but if Kevin came home late in the morning, she was sure to catch on.

Kevin slipped on his shoes, tossed the towel on the ground inside the bathroom, and headed over to where AJ slept.

He leaned down and pressed his lips against AJ's cheek. As he pulled away, he whispered into AJ's ear.

“I love you.”

He ran his hand across AJ's bare shoulder, checked his pockets to make sure he had his cell phone, pulled on his coat and left, closing the door softly behind him.

 


End file.
